


The Perfect Plan...Ruined.

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Fluff, Grimmons, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one plan of his that no-one could fuck up. Not one single person on either his team, on the Blue team or any other damn team out there.</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>Because there were only two people involved in this one and the other person didn’t even know they were part of a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Plan...Ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I received over on my Tumblr: Grimmons, Simmons trying to plan out this amazing speech and perfectly timed confession and one day out of nowhere Grif just straight up asks him 'you wanna get married or something?"
> 
> Sometimes I like to think that Simmons isn't always a complete nervous wreck ;)

Richard (Dick) Simmons was a person who lived for rules and order. Something that was, much to his dismay, severely lacking in Red team. Nine times out of ten, any plans he had come up with were ruined within moments of being implemented and it wasn’t because they were bad plans; the people trying to put them into action were complete morons. Over the years, Simmons had resigned himself to his fate: that there would never be a plan that could be executed successfully by his team from beginning to end.   
  
There was, however, one plan of his that no-one could fuck up. Not one single person on either his team, on the Blue team or any other damn team out there.  
  
Why?  
  
Because there were only two people involved in this one and the other person didn’t even know they were part of a plan.  
  
Simmons had almost ruined his own plans a few times over the years. However, the situations he found himself in fell into the “if you’re going to die, at least say something” category which were part of an ‘exception clause’ in the overall scheme of things. Thankfully, he hadn’t needed to resort to his ‘exception’ plans because, frankly, they were hopeless. Something as monumental as confessing your feelings needed to be planned out and done properly; not when you’re held at gun point or about to be blown to smithereens in a mine field. Simmons had considered every option: the time of day or night, what he should be doing when he brings it up, how to find some alone time with the person of his affections, how to get said person alone with him, armour or casual clothes? He’d even taken into consideration the fact that he tends to ramble when he’s nervous. Simmons was going to prepare speech cards but, upon further reflection, that probably looked very unprofessional and stupid. He had been writing his speech for months, perfecting it. He had memorised it down to the tone and inflection he wanted to use. Simmons had even practiced gestures and how he would sit or stand when making his speech.   
  
Nothing would, or could, go wrong.  
  
Tonight was the night. The night he would confess his love. He had prepared everything well in advance and had been a little on edge all day. No-one on Red team mentioned it to him, so as far as Simmons was concerned, everything was going according to plan.  
  
“Hey. Do you want to go and look at the stars?” Grif asked. It was a common occurrence. At least twice a week they would go out and look up at the heavens. Sometimes they would trade stories. Simmons would explain something scientific about the stars or outer space that he had read somewhere; other times Grif would tell stories about the Hawaiian ways of naming the constellations and how they were used by sailors to navigate the waters. Simmons liked those stories.  
  
He couldn’t have been happier. Ah, the beauty of a well thought-out and precisely implemented plan!   
  
There was a comfortable silence between the two. Simmons was plucking up the courage to begin his speech. His heart raced and he was sure if he still had the capacity to sweat, then his hands would be sweaty from nerves.   
  
_‘Come on, Simmons. You can do it! Just like you practiced. Just start. All you need to say is—’_  
  
“Hey, Simmons. I’ve been thinking….”  
  
“Oh my God, Grif has been thinking.”  
  
Grif ignored Simmons’ mild insult. “You wanna get married or something?”   
  
In that split second, Simmons was pretty sure his heart stopped. All of that time spent researching and thinking and planning and practicing! Ruined! Ruined in two seconds because he _hadn’t taken Grif’s stupidity into consideration_. Why should he? It’s not like Grif had ever made it obvious he had feelings for him.  
  
“Simmons?”  
  
His heart started again and he made a kind of high-pitched squeak as he tried to form words.  
  
“You fuck!!!”  
  
Grif was taken aback. “What the shit?”  
  
“You ruined it!”  
  
“Ruined what? The moment that we weren’t having because your brain shut down?”  
  
“My plan!” Simmons wailed. “And it was going so perfectly.”  
  
“Your plan? What? Dude, I just asked if you wanted to get married and you’re worried about your stupid fucking plan?” Grif snapped.  
  
“It wasn’t a stupid plan! I’d even brought you Oreos.”  
  
Instantly Grif’s defensive demeanour fell. “There’s Oreos?”  
  
“The Double Delight Chocolate and Peanut Butter ones…”  
  
“What was your plan that involved these Oreos and how can I get them? You have my full attention, Simmons.”  
  
“Well…I…Um…Grif…” Simmons sighed. He hadn’t planned for this. Everything he’d planned on saying had been forgotten the second Grif had said _'married'._   
“You weren’t joking, were you? About getting married?”  
  
“We’ve been practically dating for years, Simmons.”  
  
“You know what? Fuck the plan. Yes. I’ll marry you.”  
  
Grif let out a little cheer. “All right! Does that mean I can have the Oreos now?”  
  
Simmons grinned. “You’ll have to earn them.”  
  
“Are you sure you want to use Oreos as an incentive? You know I’ll do pretty much anything for food, right?”  
  
Simmons laughed as he stood, the box of Oreos in hand. He took a few steps towards the base. If that wasn’t an invitation, Simmons didn’t know what was.   
 “I was kind of betting on that.”  
  
Simmons didn’t think he’d ever seen Grif chase after someone so fast in his life.


End file.
